Integrity
by coultharddd
Summary: 'When everything seems to be lacking in integrity, you know what you do? You find it in yourself. You change the world right from where you're standing.'
1. Chapter 1

**Integrity **

'When everything seems to be lacking in integrity, you know what you do? You find it in yourself. You change the world right from where you're standing.'

**Chapter One**

* * *

Henry walked through the halls of the white house towards the oval office in search of his wife. He walked with a slight spring in his step and a glint in his eyes as he thought about Elizabeth; even after all these years she still had the ability to captivate him at a single thought or mention of her name. He smiled as he turned towards Blakes office and pushed the door open

'Oh Hi Dr McCord' Blake smiled standing up within his presence

'She in?' He asked a little too excitedly.

'No sorry, she was just taken to the situation room, I'll get a message to her that you stopped by' Blake reasoned as he watched the smile fade from Henry's face.

'Thanks Blake, I'll be in the residency' and with that Henry left and headed back to the residency. Henry often found it was the one downside to this job; he never seen her. Henry naively assumed that once she worked and lived in the same building he might be able to steal a few more moments with her, when in reality he seen her less than when she was secretary of state, however it did mean that when they did spend time together it was even more precious than before. He found he couldn't argue with that.

'Hey you' Elizabeth called as she burst through the residence door not too much later. Henry smiled as he seen her and stood up to greet her

'Hey Babe' he placed his arms on her hips and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

'Everything ok?'

'Not really, there is a border crisis with China and India, a military stand off over China's construction of a road in Doklam. And whilst India is held up in that they have put of the signing to the new agreement of mineral fuels which I need signed in the next few days, so, I am going to head over to Arizona and meet on mutual ground to have a word with Minster Chen see if I can smooth things over, or at least call a ceasefire for a few days' She explained whilst moving from his arms and grabbing some clothes to pack.

'Why don't you send secretary thompson?' He asked

'Because I need her hear incase anyone has something to say about the wording or structure of the agreement, and I think a presidents visit has an enormous impact' she reasoned

'How long do you think you'll be gone?' Henry questioned following her and watching her throw her clothes around

'I have no idea, I am hoping maybe forty-eight, seventy-two hours at the most' she groaned in frustration as she couldn't find a matching shoe.

'Babe, babe, babe…Stop. Put the shoe down. Come here' he took a hold of her once more and removed the shoe from her reluctant hand

'What is this about? When you get stressed you take it out on your clothes'

'I know that you came to the oval office looking for me, and I know its because we didn't get to finish what we started last night because we were interrupted and we have been interrupted for the past I don't know six or seven times and its frustrating me now' she ranted her voice lowering in tone as her emotions pipe up in her throat.

'It's ok, it's part of the job. Yes, it is a little off putting having Mike B, Blake or Jay interrupt our sex life constantly but, babe you're kicking ass out there and in Four years time they won't be around and we can spend all day, everyday…' his words trailed off as he pulled her in closer to him. Their Bodies touching as his lips lingered inches from hers.

'My motorcade is waiting to take me to air force one' she whispered, well aware if her husbands intentions, yet not wanting him to stop.

'They won't leave without the president, I think we have time' he purred and she crumbled under his touch. His lips connected to hers and he engulfed the moan which escaped her lips. His hands walked up her back and pulled her in even closer as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and granted the access of his tongue in her mouth; her own tongue dancing with his to that familiar song of theirs. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow in passion and for Henry's hands to locate the hem of Elizabeth's shirt. Feeling his fingertips brush against her soft skin she pulled back

'We can't I really have to get to Arizona, hold that thought?' She winked as he nodded

'I'll be ready and waiting for your return.' He kissed her forehead and playfully tapped her behind as she walked over to grab her clothes off the floor and throw them into her bag.

'Ok, I'll see you in a few days, I love you' she kissed him goodbye

'Stay safe, I love you to Madam President' he teased her as she left the residency.

Elizabeth laughed at his response as she left the white house and headed to Arizona with her staff for a few days. Her mind was enraged with thoughts of Henry and his hands all over her body, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next few days without even touching him, but one thing was for sure; she couldn't wait for the return home.

**_Seventy-Two hours later _**

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she sat in her motorcade and headed towards the white house

'Nearly home Madam President' Blake reassured her as they had just spent a gruelling seventy-two hours in Arizona.

'Yes' she mumbled leaning into the chair and closing her eyes, she was exhausted. Between the hours of travelling and the fact the Chinese were not very co-operative in the beginning of talks Elizabeth was running on empty. All she wanted to do was find Henry and be held by him.

'Great work Madam President, getting both countries to announce they have withdraw all their troops an stopping the stand off all together was the best possible outcome, and not only are India back on board with the mineral fuel agreement, China have also agreed to look into a new weapons trade with us. We are good to go captain' Mike B grinned as Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at him

'You're very annoying. Are you aware?' She questioned

'It's DC, everyone is annoying' Mike B replied. Elizabeth groaned at his response and looked out of her window, her mood changing as she noticed they were turning into the White house. She smiled softly at the realisation Henry was in that very building 'ready and waiting' for her return. She was amazed how that man still captured every once of her heart daily.

As they pulled up to the white house and Elizabeth climbed out of the motorcade she didn't give it a second thought; she went looking for Henry.

'I'll meet you in the oval office in half an hour' she shouted from behind her as she walked past all her security detail and staff. She walked down the hallway towards the residency and smiled as Henry was walking towards her

'The wanderer returns' he chuckled and she practically leapt into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him close. She felt safest in his arms. She pulled her head up to look at his face and instantly crashed her lips onto his. Henrys arms wrapped around her back as she stood on her tip toes to get that little bit closer to him. The kiss grew in passions as their tongues reacquainted themselves once again. Her body quivered as she felt the touch of her husband, her skin burning with desire as his hands roamed her back. Henry began to lightly nibble at her lips desperate for more from her. He back her into the wall of the Hallway and pinned his hips against hers as his lips made their way down her neck. Her eyes closed in pleasure as the sensation of henrys mouth on her skin flooded her body with arousal. Her nails raked across his shoulder blades and dug into his skin a little as she felt him nibble and suck at her sweet spot just below her ear. Elizabeth tried hard not to moan aloud and that's when she realised they were still in the Hallway.

'Henry' she breathed tapping him on the shoulder; this had always been their form of communication to alert the other to stop. He withdrew his lips from her and looked up at her, smiling instantly as he noticed the flushed tone across her cheeks.

'We're in the hallway' she whispered

'So we are, but I don't see anyone around…' he teased and went to kiss her on the lips once more

'There you are, Madam President, First Gentleman Sir. Madam President your press secretary is looking for you, and Sir your Chief of staff is looking for you' Blake smiled at the pair, he noticed the flushed look upon Elizabeths face but decided to ignore it, savour himself and herself the embarrassment. After all they'd already been caught by Mike B and that was enough for Blake.

'Thanks Blake' she smiled and took Henrys hand in hers as she turned to face him, she went to open her mouth but Henry got there before her

'Yeah I know, Rein check' he winked and kissed her cheek softly before leaving her. As he walked off he silently cursed himself for not taking her into the bedroom straight away. Henry silently vowed to himself that there would be no more rein checks, he needed her and she needed him. He couldn't wait to get back into her arms later that day, and hopefully all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Elizabeth was sat in the oval office with her staff being prepped on what to say or not say in front of the press in a few hours. Elizabeth was not really concentrating, all she could think of what that kiss her and Henry shared moments ago. She could feel herself flushing at the thought of his hands on her body, tingling sensations climbed all around her. Elizabeth sat forward in her chair and twisted her neck to stretch it out trying to wake herself up from the dream that was Henry McCord.

Blake watched her and his eyes widened as she began to twist her neck, he swallowed hard and looked around the room. Mike B caught his gaze and looked at him puzzled, he then looked to Elizabeth and realised what had Blake so shook.

'Ok, I think that's enough for now, the president understand not to throw china under the bus' Mike B quickly cleared the room leaving only himself, Blake and Elizabeth.

'Oh thanks Mike, I am going to head to the residence too freshen up and change, I've got what two hours before the press conference?' She asked and stood up from her seat adjusting her shirt

'No, no no, you need to find a make up artist to cover up that' Mike pointed to her neck. Elizabeth looked at him confused until Blake handed her a compact mirror. She flipped it open and turned to the side of her neck, she gasped and her mouth fell open as she spotted it. A small but very evident bruise like mark on her neck; purple and red in colour with speckles of blood risen to the surface.

'Henry!' She cursed inwardly realising it was a love bite from their actions in the hallway earlier today.

'Well, I gathered it was from Henry, I didn't think you'd turned into Bill Clinton' Mike B mocked her which earned him a stern glare from her and a slight giggle from Blake.

'This. This is not funny' she snarled as she felt embarrassed more than anything

'Madam President I am sure it's fine, why don't you go and freshen up like you suggested and we will arrange someone to come and cover it up ahead of your press conference' Blake reasoned and began to usher her out of the door.

'You have less than two hours! I know what you two are like with ten minutes-' Mike B started but Elizabeth span around on her heels

'Don't. Don't even finish that sentence Mike' she pointed at him, his mouth fell open 'Zip it Mike..I mean it, not a word' she raised her eyebrows and wagged her finger in front of his face before leaving the oval office and heading to the residency. As she reached the privacy of her bedroom she sighed when she looked in the mirror

'Henry McCord!' She cursed his name under her breath. She quickly got changed into a some black trousers, a crisp white blouse with a pussy-bow neckline and a black suit jacket. As she fiddled with her hair she opted for a half up, Half down look to try and hide the love bite. She twisted her neck to inspect it further this time and began applying layers and layers of foundation and concealer to it. She was not going to let some random make up artist attend to her love bite, she never allowed a stylist when she was secretary of state and she sure as hell was not going to have anyone amending her appearance her than herself now. She let out a big sigh as she threw her make up back into her make-up back and walked back in the direction of the oval office.

Elizabeth glanced down at her watch; the beautiful watch Henry got her a few years ago, a reconstruction of her fathers, her heart warmed every time she looked at it. Realising she had a few more minutes before her staff would come looking for her she decided to take a detour and walk around the white house for a little longer before making her way towards her office.

'Elizabeth?' Henry called from the opposite end of the hall way, she broke from her thoughts and looked up, she wanted to be mad at him but it actually made her giggle, Henry had not marked her like that since the younger days; and even then it secretly drove her wild.

'You Dr McCord!' She raised an eyebrow and smirked. That smirk was quickly wiped off her face as Henry took her hand, looked at her seriously, he looked around and noted they were just down the corridor from the oval office and he was determined not to get interrupted this time, so without thinking he pulled her into the nearest side room.

'Henry?' She questioned as he closed the door behind her. Her senes were already refined as the lights were off she turned to try and locate the switch but Henry had other ideas. He slowly turned her towards her, and out of no where he grabbed her waist with so much desperation for her and crashed his lips down onto hers.

'Ive got to have you' he moaned into her kiss

'I'm all yours' she purred back as her lips met his once more. Henry didn't waste any time, his hands were wrapped around her body, desperately trying to locate any skin, he needed to touch her. Their mouths wrapped together in sync as pleasure welded them together in the moment. Henry pushed her into the wall and kicked her legs apart with his knee, he pressed his now bulging length into her core and watched as her back arch out in pleasure. Henrys hands wandered down to her bum and lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around him drawing him closer as he moved his lips back down to her neck

'No Marks!' She moaned and he chuckled into her skin

'No marks where they can see you mean' his seductive words fell upon her, she tilted her head into the wall and wrapped her hands into his hair as he sucked at her neck sending pleasurable waves through her body once again.

Suddenly the door flung open and Elizabeth and Henry were interrupted once more; this time with more serious consequences. The light was flick on an a guy unknown to them stood in the door way holding a camera;

***Click*Click***

***Click*Click **

And from that second on the moment was capture in more ways than Henry and Elizabeth could have ever fathomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Five Minutes Earlier _**

'Hey you can't go into the press conference room yet, you've got another ten minutes' one of the white house staff called to a reporter.

'Oh come on, ten minutes really isn't going to hurt is it? I really need to put this equipment down' he groaned holding up his cameras for them to see.

'Sorry Sir, policy' he reasoned

'Alright, can I at least drop this in there so I can go to the toilet?' The reporter asked. A few seconds of silence passed and the white house staff member agreed.

'Ok fine, go drop it in, I'll be coming to look for you in seconds if you're not back out' he warned and the reporter chuckled. He pushed the door to the press conference room open and walked on in to place his camera and equipment down. As he lowered it too the floor he thought he heard a door close behind him; he looked around the room and checked he was alone. Shaking his head and continued to take the straps from around his neck and place his camera onto the seat. He glanced around suspiciously as he thought he heard voices, his eyes narrowed on the door at the side of the room. He knew that was the press briefing room, he kept a hold of his camera and switched it on; he slowly walked over and heard a thud, he wasn't sure what was happening in that room but he knew it was going to make a good story.

His fingers wrapped around the door handle and without giving it a second thought he threw the door open, immediately attempted to locate the light switch, flicked it on and his eyes widened in disbelief. He instinctively reached for his camera

***Click*Click***

***Click*Click**

He stood there with his camera lowered to his chest; his mouth agape as he looked on at his president being pinned against the wall in a sexual manor by her husband. He began to smirk and chuckle as he watched the first gentleman lower her to the floor.

'Give me that' Henry ordered as he let go of Elizabeth and walked towards the reporter. For a moment the reporter didn't respond sill shell shocked that he just took an image of the President of the United States with her legs wrapped around the First Gentleman. This photo was going to be his big break, this will go down In history he though to himself.

'I said give me that' Henry ordered again, this time stood in front of the reporter.

'No chance…Sir' he laughed and backed out of the room. Henry glanced behind at Elizabeth who was shaken and panicked, he was torn between helping her or grabbing that camera. He decided instinctively his wife was more important. He walked back into the room and took a hold of Elizabeth, his arms wrapping around her waist.

'Henry' she mumbled, her mouth dry from shock. Her body froze tight, an indecent image of her was out there. Henry could feel her tremble beneath his grip. He stepped back and looked into her eyes

'Come on, let's get to the oval office, we can talk about this there, its safer' He reasoned looking around him silently cursing himself, how did he not realise he'd pulled her into the press briefing room. Her hands shook as he led her out of the room, a wave of nausea washed over her as she tried to walk.

'It will be ok, we will fix this' He tried to reassure her as he closed the door behind him

'You do know where the residency is located don't you!? You do realise you have your own PRIVATE bedroom' Mike B shouted as he walked towards them.

Elizabeth hands instinctively covered her mouth 'Oh my god' she panicked

'Mike lets go to the oval office where its more secure to discuss this' Henry glared at him as he walked with Elizabeth down the hall

'Oh now you want to care about privacy and decorum' Mike B huffed turning back around to walk to the oval.

'Ma'am?' Blake questioned as she looked a shade of white

'Coffee please Blake, actually something stronger, a lot stronger' Henry smiled ushering her into the office. He went to shut the door behind him but Jay came running through

'Its online' he panted.

'Its online' Henry repeated

'Whats online?' Blake asked walking in calmly and handing Elizabeth a Tumblr of whiskey. The room fell silent as Blake looked around. Elizabeth inhaled deeply

'Show me' She ordered. No one dared ask her if she was sure or try to argue with her on it, not with that tone. She watched as Jay turned the tablet around and showed her the image of herself and Henry. Henry glanced over her shoulder also to take a look.

Both their heads tilted to the right to capture the moment at the right angle. She had her head tilted back against the wall with her eyes closed, Henrys face was buried into her neck as her nails dug into his shoulders, and the other hand wrapped in his hair. Henry had her pinned against the wall and was stood in-between her legs as she had them wrapped around him.

'At least you're not naked' Blake grinned as he caught a glimpse of the image. Elizabeth threw him a look

'Don't' she warned him as she shoved the tablet back into Jay's hand.

'Yes, my sentiments exactly, 'Don't' Why didn't you tell yourself that all of twenty minutes ago when you fancied a quickie' Mike B moaned

Elizabeth ignored Mike's comment and took a seat at her desk. Henry stood behind her and placed a loving hand on her back, letting her know he was there. She rested her head in her hands and listened to her staff battle out how to sort this.

'We can get in contact with the source who published it and take it down, remove it completely from the internet' Jay spoke

'Really? Just make an image from the internet disappear completely? Are you out of your mind Jay, that would never happen. Now you need to come up with better solutions or I am going to be demanding we get Russell Jackson back' Mike B warned him

'Well what do you suggest' Jay argued

'We send out an apology, address it, acknowledge it and apologise. Simple.' Mike reasoned

'Somehow I don't think that will cut it'

'Look we need to do something and fast before this spirals, don't forget what happened a few years ago with those images of Stevie and Harrison, it won't take long before they are back in circulation. 'Like mother like daughter' 'The McCord way' I can see the headlines now'

'ENOUGH' Henry snapped making everyone in the room turn to him, Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice. She swallowed hard as she looked defeated.

'That is my wife and daughter you're talking about Mike, watch it' he scowled.

'This is not good' Elizabeth sighed

'No, this is bad, apocalyptically bad, like images of drowning puppies bad' Mike stressed his point and everyone shook his head at him

'There is something seriously wrong with you' Blake shook his head in disgust at the comment

'Thanks' Mike smiled

'I'll do the apology. Get in front of it like we did with Stevie and Harrison and take this image down' Elizabeth spoke, the words shakily leaving her mouth. Mike and Jay nodded

'I'll in form all relevant personnel and get your speech writer to work on an apology Madam President' Jay explained before leaving the room.

'I am not doing the conference Mike, I doubt the new agreement is going to be topic of conversation' She mumbled

'Wise decision Madam President' he murmured before taking out his phone and leaving the room with Blake.

'It's going to be ok' Henry reassured, she nodded weakly as she her as she threw her head back into her chair, she smiled sadly at him before closing her eyes. Henry watched the hurt as it contoured her face. He leant down and kissed her forehead lovingly and watched as a silent tear rolled from her eye, down her cheek and off the edge of her face. A silent tear often holds the loudest cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**_Thirty Minutes Later _**

'What do you mean it's gone viral?' Elizabeth groaned looking at her Chief of staff who stood in front of her sheepishly.

'There is even a gif, Oh and a meme' Mike grinned

'What the hells is one of those?' Henry asked

'Lets not digress. Madam President we reached out to the website who published it first, we used everything we could but nothing was enough for him to take it down. In the Forty two minutes it has been online its now got over twelve million views' Jay sighed as he watched his boss battle through a turmoil of emotions

'well there is one thing we didn't use' Mike pipped up. Elizabeth looked across the room at him, somehow she knew this was going to be typical 'Mike Barnow'

'Sounds unethical already' Henry muttered

'His daughter, the guy who took the photo. Elisé, she is 17 years old and adopted but they haven't told her…' Mike didn't need to fill in the blanks everyone had caught on to what he was proposing

'Are you serious? Mike I thought even you had standards' Henry snapped

'I would have thought you did too, according to that photo..'

'Don't you dare' Henry walked closer to Mike, his angry bubbling inside, there was something about Mike that Henry always disliked; Elizabeth seemed to be able to brush his comments away but Henry always wanted to punch him.

'Enough' Elizabeth spoke commanding the room

'Mike no, we will deal with this with an apology, that is the most respectful and most ethical' she reasoned

'Do you really think he gave a crap about ethics when he took that picture, sent it to a friend for a buck load of money just for them to post it online, knowing the damage it would cause? Did he think about you, or Henry, or your kids? Did he think about the public, the upset, the shame, humiliation -'

'ENOUGH' she snapped. 'Enough' she breathed after a moment.

'It doesn't matter whether or not he acted ethically or not. WE will act with every ounce of integrity and will not ruin an innocent persons life because of another persons actions. You do not, and I mean _do not_ use that information ever Mike.' Her voice was stern, her eyes burned into him as she fixated her gaze upon his. He nodded quietly.

'Now, I have a speech to deliver in less than thirty minutes so please give me the space to do so' she demanded and watched as her staff nodded before leaving the oval office once again.

'Madam President, I am really sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor' Blake smiled awkwardly as he leant through her office door. She looked over to him and back to Henry before looking back to Blake

'I don't have any meetings planned right now, is it one of the kids?' She looked confused, she really was not in the mood for this now.

'No its not a meeting, someone has decided to pay you a visit, and no its not one of the kids'

'Blake I am up to my eyes and I really need to nail this speech before I am humiliated once again, so I do not have time to meet someone who wanted to 'drop by' She explained the exhaustion of the day creeping in.

'Ma'am I think you're going to want to see them' he replied pressing his lips together

'Ok Fine, send them in' She threw her hands in the air admitting defeat, _that seemed to be the theme of the day_ she thought to herself as the oval office door opened…

'Madam President, First Gentleman' They smiled, as they greeted them walked through the door.

'Oh My, Nadine!' Elizabeth grinned rushing over to her and wrapping her in a hug. Nadine Toliver laughed and awkwardly accepted the hug from her former boss.

'Still hugging people I see' she joked and Elizabeth stepped back, gushing over the fact Nadine was stood before her.

'Hey stranger' Henry smiled coming over and giving Nadine a hug and kiss on the cheek

'Dr McCord how have you been?' She smiled placing a kind hand on his arm

'Well you know, mundane life' he joked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes

'Madam President I do apologise for just dropping by, I was in the neighbourhood and well, I know that isn't protocol usually' Nadine explained and was interrupted by Elizabeth

'No of course, Come sit' she smiled and gestured for her former chief of staff to take a seat on the plush cream sofas.

'I'll leave you two to it. Elizabeth I'll be back down before the conference. Nadine its so lovely to see you, take care' he smiled before leaving the office. Nadine sat opposite Nadine on the sofa and relaxed back into it

'How is that granddaughter of yours?' She grinned

'Wonderful thank you, just you wait I am sure Stevie will have some soon now she is married. It really is wonderful being a grandmother' she gushed and Elizabeth felt like her heart could explode at the thought of grandkids

'Madam President -'

'Elizabeth' She corrected Nadine

'Elizabeth, I didn't come here to catch up, I came because I want to speak with you about something if that's ok?' Nadine's tone changed to that of a more serious nature. Elizabeth sat forward and rested her forearms just above her knees, her glasses being twisted between her fingers as she listened.

'Firstly, may I have your permission to be frank?'

'Oh boy' Elizabeth took a deep breath before nodding, allowing Nadine to continue.

'I was having lunch with some old friends here in DC and I seen the news' She watched as Elizabeths eyes shifted focus at the mention of the recent news. Nadine knew her well enough by now and decided to continue.

'I heard a rumour on the news, and well I know how these so called 'rumours' work, I knew it was true the second I heard it and that it had Mike Barnow written all over it. So I guess I came all this way to ask you why, Why are you going to apologise?'

Before Elizabeth could respond Nadine continued once again

'When I first met you I did not think you had what it takes, and that night where we sat at dinner and you named all of those wives, you impressed me. I knew from that moment on that you were going to be good. And you were; I watched you grow into that role and the re-shape it and make it your own. When I left it was quite an easy decision because you didn't need me anymore, you didn't need anyone to show you the ropes. I watched you be a dedicated patriot, mother, wife, boss and a fantastic secretary of state. And now you're in the white house. You are a phenomenal president Madam President, the best I've ever had, and I think you're forgetting the one thing that makes you so different from every other former president' Elizabeth looked at her intently as she listened to her speak.

'What?' She asked furring her brow

'You're female' She smiled before continuing. 'I have seen countless of headlines about that image all scrutinising you. Not Dr McCord, you, and why? Because you're female and I can't help but think that when you go out there and apologise what are you actually apologising for?' Nadine pressed her. Elizabeth shook her head unsure how to answer as she digested the information

'Are you apologising for being intimate with your husband? Are you apologising for the fact someone invaded your privacy and took a photo of you that should never have been taken? Or are you apologising for being female and having sexual needs?'

Elizabeth slumped back into the sofa, her minds ticking over as she thought about what was being said to her. She ran her hand over her face, pinching at her temples as she tried to answer.

'We're acting with integrity and doing the right thing. Henry and I should not have been being intimate like that in that room, we're the president and first gentleman it's inappropriate to behave like that' she reasoned.

'Are you trying to convince me or yourself Ma'am?' A moment of silence fell between them. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Elizabeth looked up as Henry pushed the door open slowly

'Sorry, it's time for the press conference' He smiled apologetically

'Thats ok, we've just finished' Nadine smiled and stood up. Elizabeth stood with her and hugged her goodbye.

'What good is integrity if you're lying to yourself?' Nadine whispered into her ear as they held one another for a few seconds. She stepped back and smiled before leaving the oval office. Henry smiled and kissed Nadine goodbye and looked over to his wife who was clearly deep in thought.

'You ready babe?' He asked softly. She looked up at him and glanced around the room. She took a moment to herself to breath deeply, pondering everything that had been thrown at her in the last few hours. She inhaled deeply and walked to her desk. She slipped her suit jacket on adjusting it accordingly. She took once last glance around the oval office before looking down at the desk in front of her, she picked up her speech containing her apology and looked up at Henry.

'Ready' she smiled confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Elizabeth stood shaking in the side wing ready to walk out to the press conference. She couldn't look or speak to anyone as the humiliation crept upon her. Nadine's words were planted like seeds inside her head and she couldn't help but give them room to grow. She looked down at the speech before her, she didn't know why she had it on paper as it was going to be rolling on the camera before her; but nonetheless she read through it once more with one question in mind; 'What _am _I apologising for?'

Henry stood in front of her and nodded at her as she looked up

'You've got this, Elizabeth Adams McCord' he winked reminding her who she was. It had been such a long time since she had been called by her full name and not her title; she was a little taken back by it. She smiled up at him.

'Thank you Henry' she whispered before handing him her paper speech and walking into the conference room. A swarm of lights flashed before eyes, blinding her as she stepped up to the podium. She looked out at the swarm of reporters; the one who captured the photo was no where to be seen, ironically. She tried to block out the questions and accusations being thrown at her, it was information she didn't need to hear. She glanced around the room once more and swallowed hard.

'Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, I am here today to address the recent image of First Gentleman Dr McCord and I that has been taken and posted online. Whilst the image was taken without permission and published without any forewarning, Henry and I need to take responsibility for what happened.' She paused and glanced around the room once more. - _What good is integrity if you're lying to yourself?' _

'Careful consideration as to the chosen location should have taken place; for that Henry and I whole-heartedly apologise'

'What it she doing?' Jay panicked from the side wing attracting the attention of Henry and Mike B. Mike unscrambled the paper speech and scanned over it

'She's going off script' Mike exclaimed. Henry stood back and watched her proudly. _That_ is Elizabeth Adams McCord, the thought to himself.

'Careful consideration as to the chosen location should have taken place; for that Henry and I whole-heartedly apologise, however please let me be clear when I say that is _all_ that we are apologising for. We have encountered a serious violation of trust and a breach of our privacy earlier today and yet all that is of concern to the public is the female involved and her and I quote from an online source 'her wrong doing in the white house'. Todays events have highlighted to me just how far we _still_ have to go, not just to reach a balanced level of equality, but to also ensure that the topic of 'sex' in all sexualities is not a topic we should shy away from. Ownership of ones sexuality and sexual desires is one of the most empowering things anyone can do. Learning and exploring your bodies in a safe way, and giving permission to another to explore your body is healthy and natural. We still have this notion that a female being sexual is not normal, there is still a double standard when it comes to sexuality and we need to look to change that. Women are so much more than you think; you can be a mother, a wife, a girlfriend, a reporter, a feminist you can even be a president and still be a sexual being. It is not mutually exclusive.' She paused as the room fell silent.

'The white house will handle the source of the photo and do so privately. The photo _will_ be taken down due to its violation of privacy, and all copies or other forms of the image will also be withdrawn. Thank you' she nodded and stepped off the stage. Cameras flashed as she walked towards her staff but not a single question or remark was thrown her way, the room fell silent in that respect.

As she walked towards her staff she noticed the look on Mike B's face

'Whats the matter, too much girl power for ya?' She smirked. She held out her hand for Henry to take and left the conference room with him by her side.

Once they reacted the hallway she left out a big breath and doubled over as she felt the weight being taken from her. Henry thought she was going to drop to the floor so instinctively held out his hand to support her; once he realised what she was going he gently rubbed her back until she was ready to stand back up straight.

Her staff stood behind her quietly all looking at her not knowing what to say, she stood up and reseted her hand on Henry's chest as a Thank you notion before looking at her staff.

'Madam President'

'Yes Jay?' She asked

'Your speech worked, hash-tag 'she is my president' with the 'she' being all in capitals is trending' he smiled

'Good work Madam President' Mike B acknowledge, Elizabeth nodded at him and smiled softly.

'Now if you don't mind, I am going to head to the residency and I do not want any interruptions for the rest of the evening unless of course Russia decides to invade the Caribbean or the united kingdom do something stupid like Brexit again' she teased

"Yes Madam President' they all echoed as she walked down the hall to the residency with Henry on her arm.

Once in the sanctuary of the residency Henry closed the door behind him as Elizabeth flopped down onto the sofa. Henry chuckled and took a seat pulling her closer to him. She took to opportunity to lay her head down on his lap and stretch her body down the sofa, kicking her shoes off. She felt his eyes on her and looked up to see him smiling.

'Where did that come from?' He chuckled as she playfully swatted his arm. Henrys hands began to fiddle with her hair, taking it out of the updo and letting it fall. He ran his fingers through it and watched as she relaxed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Henrys hands soothing her. A few moments of comfortable silence fell between them before Elizabeth shifted a little and opened her eyes once again

'I am sorry we've had all these interruptions lately, I need to make more of a conscious effort to spend time with you' her words were soft

'Elizabeth you're the leader of the free world, sometimes we're interrupted and its ok'

'No Henry its not, I think sometimes I still drive to hard, and I need to be more aware of when I can step back and let my staff take control a little more'

'But that isn't who you are Elizabeth, Babe it's ok, I don't mind that sometimes a world crisis in China, or India, or even on our homeland has to come before me' He smiled lovingly at her.

'What did I do to deserve you Henry McCord? You are always so understanding' she gushed

'Well…whilst they're out there shouting or doing what ever it is they need to do to get 'She's my president' trending' Elizabeth interrupted him with a little giggle 'I don't need to worry because she is my wife, and I know I get to curl up next to her at the end of everyday. Thats how lucky I am' his words trailed off into a whisper as he lent down and kissed her lips softly.

'I love you Henry McCord'

'I love you Elizabeth, and I am so immensely proud of you' he sealed his heart warming words with a kiss. A kiss so intimate in the most delightful way, the kind of intimacy that was full of love, trust, dedication to one another and oneself and above all integrity.

* * *

**AN: -** Once again I am blown away with all your feedback/reviews of this story! Thank you so much! I enjoy writing and I hope you can all notice an improvement in my writing. If anyone has any prompts dare I say please let me know! I am dying to write more but I am fresh out of ideas at the moment! Thanks again everyone! Msec fans are the best.


End file.
